Beautiful Hangover
by Tsumiki x Moon
Summary: Rin awakens to find herself in an unfamiliar room with the worst hangover, not remembering what happened to her. As she pries further, she is told that she promised Len Kagamine, the last person she could call lonely, to stay with him until death. She learns that the kind and popular prince of the school has a dark and obsessive side - with this in the way, will she keep her vow?
1. Locked Lips

Rin awakens to find herself in an unfamiliar room with the worst hangover, not remembering what happened to her. As she pries further, she is told that she promised Len Kagamine, the least person she could call lonely, to stay with him until death. She learns that the kind and popular prince of the school has a dark and obsessive side - with this in the way, will she keep her vow?

**R&R~**

**I: Locked Lips**

A cold draft drifted over my body, creating goosebumps to activate and crawl all over. Slowly but gradually opening my eyes, I could tell I wasn't at home or anyone's home I knew for that matter despite not entirely seeing it. At first, I hesitated to move my arms in fear of regretting whatever I laid my hands on, but the arms stayed put as if on restriction. Oddly enough, I couldn't move my legs, either. Whatever I was lying on, it certainly wasn't the floor. I could sink into it if I relaxed, and the pillow was soft.

My body ached to move, yet I felt incredibly drowsy. Along with that, I had a horrible headache that was painful to have in the morning. Both never mixed together properly, so the nuisance of it urged me to blame myself already. As if on cue, regret flowed onto me as the headache ceased to go away.

I am Rin Kagamine. Many have already found that my surname is familiar, but no need to fret it was to everyone in this part of the country. Not only did it belong to me, it also belonged to the prince of my high school. Ironically, we had similar physical characteristics. We shared the same cerulean eyes and the blond hair. It bothered me whenever his fan-girls asked if we were related, it simply wouldn't do. If I was ever to lie that he was my twin, I'd be ruined.

Teachers would compare him to me if I did. He was in class B, a slightly above average student. I aced a lot of my subjects, granting me a spot in class A.

I'd escaped those kind of things for a reason. I didn't want to shoulder a shameful aspect, nor did I want to shoulder his grades. They'd keep us together because there was an assumption twins were always together. We weren't twins, but if we said we were it would be believed without any questions. He's the sweet and pretty-boy kind of boy. Not exactly too feminine, but I think he shared his mother's jaw structure and feet size. Otherwise, he's a usual student at our school. Only, he's considered the Prince. Prince Len.

I realized, we all have our rankings in the school. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't a loser, either. There was at least seven stalkers per month, unlike him who had most of the school chasing after him. Even my best friend admitted he was cute, but she didn't dare go that far since she assumed he had higher standards. Not saying she's downright hideous, of course.

When describing SeeU, you call her pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. She has blond hair in a way lighter shade than I do and is half Korean. She's probably one of those few Japanese/Korean students in this school, considering the country prefers its population to remain fully Japanese. It's rare. Despite her prettiness, she isn't any match for the most popular student in school. You guessed it, that teal colored twin-tailed wearing Miku Hatsune. (1) I was curious why hadn't he dated her yet...

Yellow flooded my vision once my eyes fluttered open. The walls were painted yellow. I peered down, seeing different clothes on my body. I didn't recall owning them and I never saw them in the mall, probably because I rarely went. A large window was at the left of the room, a desk was in a corner with a chair tucked underneath it. The rest I couldn't quite see because they were out of my range of vision.

I lifted my hand, only to hear a sound of metal scraping past each other. Confused, I did the same movement with my left hand, only to have the same result. There were handcuffs on me! They were chained to the bedposts!

"H-Hey, what's going on?!" I screamed, thrashing about. "This isn't funny, whoever you are, let me go!" Soft footsteps reverberated throughout the place I was, bouncing off the walls and reaching my ears. Fear obligated me from saying any more, as the sound grew louder for the footsteps belonging to the person neared. I wished I could close my eyes and it would go away.

To my utter surprise, a bob of blond hair poked out from the door. No one had blond hair like that. I couldn't speak. Their eyes slightly widened, they spoke. Perhaps I was a surprise, too.

"Kagamine-san, you're awake." His tone still remained quiet and polite, like he always spoke in school. I never thought he would speak like that out of school, and I suppose he didn't either. That must have been why he never talked in any other tone.

I nodded, relaxing a bit. I didn't know him very well, but at least he didn't appear insane. The only time we ever communicated was when we had to stand in line near each other whenever there was a fire drill in the first year of junior high school, when I hadn't been in class A. A push was all that happened, since people were extremely impatient and often forced the students in front of them to go faster than they would have preferred. Then when it was around our turn, I'd accidentally crash into him. I didn't have much strength and so I found it hard to stay still. When it happened, I'd apologize with an embarrassed gesture of the hand. That must have been about it.

Certainly, we never were partners in the lab for science, either. The teacher used cards with everyone's name printed on it and drew names from it randomly. He knew very well that if he allowed everyone to pick a partner, there would be absolute chaos. Over the year, I'd gotten everyone but Len. Even he knew it, after all, he'd told his friend about it.

With this lack of communication, it didn't give out a clue on why I was here. I didn't ever harass him or stalk him, to the very least, all I did was knock into him. Was he that sensitive about that?

_He won't try anything... Will he?_

I gestured toward the cuffs that were restraining me. "L-Len-kun, can you unlock th-these?!" I requested, hoping he'd say yes. The faster he did the faster I could get out. He arched an eyebrow, perplexed at my question like he was deaf.

"Mm?"

"C-Can you unlock these cuffs?" I repeated more slowly, half expecting him to understand and apologize. Instead, he tilted his head, still trying to comprehend my petition.

"Un...lock...? And leave, right?" he clarified carefully.

"W-Well, yes. I can't stay here. I-I have school and homework and -" I continued to find some excuses, although they didn't sound as important like they did in my head.

He stared at me, still in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean why?, I have to get out of here. I don't want to be here."

He stepped closer and somehow managed to sit on the bed with me at the speed of light, his body hovering over mine. His lips were only inches away from mine, too. I could tell there was a red stain across my face. He was so close...

"Kagamine-san, you don't remember your vow?" A hurt expression was painted on his face, his eyes filled with disappointment. I regretted my choice of words instantly, remorse sweeping over me. If I'd said something else, such as, Why am I here? rather than a statement that I wasn't going to stay and I didn't want to be here in disregard of his explanation. I seriously needed an explanation, though.

"What do you mean...?" I blinked in pure inscrutability, remembering my so-called agreement not in my range of capability. It seemed that our conversation at the moment consisted only of inquiries.

"Kagamine-san, you're my slave." I would have laughed at his straight-forwardness, but one look at him made me realize he wasn't kidding. I could tell my face fell. Blue eyes turning dark, I winced fearfully.

He pressed his hand against my own, wrapping his warm fingers around my shivering ones. I felt his chest compress down, his heartbeat evidently racing. The look on Len's face didn't beg to differ; he looked terribly lustful. "Kagamine-san..." he breathed. The scent of bananas lingered. It was his favorite food, or so I was told. The wetness of his tongue advanced on my neck, releasing a gasp from my mouth.

"L-Len-kun, w-wait!" I gasped, struggling underneath him. "D-Don't..."

"Kagamine-san..." Len continued to murmur, his head buried in my neck. His hair tickled. "Kagamine-san, Kagamine-san..." Tears began to bubble out of my eyes. I was hopeless. I was going to be raped and he wasn't going to listen to me. His hands linked together as he placed them behind my head, pulling me into a more passionate embrace and left wet kisses.

"St-Stop," I ordered. I wanted to kick him so badly, but I couldn't, obviously. If I could, I would have done much more than kick him. I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp! Sadly, I had no such skills. "If you want that kind of attention, you have many girls to take instead of me!"

"I don't want them," he replied. Len lifted himself up, which made relief swell in me. He wasn't going to finish, thank God. Intensely, he gazed at me. "Last night, there was a party. For some reason, you showed up. I was surprised you even came, since you aren't into parties."

"Party... Party..." I mumbled, gradually remembering the party the night before. Miku had thrown a party in honor of her brother's arrival to the school (he was once home-schooled, but now chose to attend public schools). As if I said that at loud, he nodded.

"Yes. I guess you had more drinks than you could handle, ha-ha..." He chuckled.

"B-But Len-kun, I still can't stay here!" I protested. "The house!" The house I'd been given was large. I despised cleaning the place since there were so many hallways to clear. I suppose that was the disadvantage.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of," he whispered as he nuzzled up to me. "The moving truck should be here soon..." His finger trailed up to my cheek. As he did, I realized how tired I was. It didn't matter if I was stuck with a psycho, at the moment all I cared about was precious sleep. My eyelids felt heavy; I could hardly keep them up.

Yes, I could ask more tomorrow. I could get this all sorted out and leave without hurting his feelings. I was sure many other girls were up to offer themselves to him. I, however, didn't have time for this.

Why Len of all people? He was far from lonely, or so I believed. Contrary to popular belief, maybe he was lonely.

"Len-kun, how long...?" I asked quietly.

"Till my passing... shh, just go to sleep..." Darkness took over and I passed out, not knowing if he was still by my side.

**_Just go to sleep..._**

* * *

**_(1) Seriously. Why is Miku always popular? I always thought that Rin and Len are the most flexible, personality-speaking, and it seems no other personality besides bubbly and popular fits Miku. If you add angst to her, it just doesn't work. I have read a lot of Vocaloid stories in my old account, and nearly all of them depict Miku has that mean girl that is out to get Rin, or the girl that is her best friend but way more popular. And now in this story, too. _**


	2. Knitted Fate

**I had about 225 viewers on this story according to the traffic stats, and had 11 reviewers (Thank you for taking your time to leave one :D) Thank you also for the people who followed and favorited this story. T_T I only expected like four or three.**

**ALSO, I am VERY sorry for the late update. I've been busy writing up on my main account that I'd forgotten about this story. Anyway here's a question some of you may be wondering:**

**Will this become an M-rated story?**

**Whoa there. Well, it appears that as it develops (as one reviewer mentioned) it probably will go to the point Rin and the yandere Len will have... You know. They have a point, I mean. Len practically molested Rin in the last chapter. I think I didn't go too far.**

**I don't plan to go _that _far, anyway. **

**But would you guys like it to go up to M?  
**

**Read and review! **

**II: Knitted Fate**

I was tired. That was all I could offer as an explanation to Len when he asked why did I have circles under my eyes. The day started with me discovering I was still chained to the bed, but now in a sitting position which explained my backache. Nonetheless, he still placed a pillow under my head in order for me to be the tiniest bit more comfier, along with a blanket that was gentle enough to belong to a newborn child. I knew that he was trying his best to make me happy, so I didn't dare demand any request like a glass of orange glass.

The day started with me making a sigh like the moan of a violin, loud and depressing in a way. The nightgown I had on before was still there, just a bit wrinkly. I'd stretched my legs as far as they could go, which wasn't very much. It was a Sunday morning. Whoopee. Fridays were wonderful, Saturdays were the best, but Sunday, although being part of a weekend, was a harsh reminder that school was tomorrow. That was why I didn't make any plans on that day. Why even try?

On Sundays, I wasn't very observant with a lot of things either. That was why when I let my hands fall, one of them was greeted with a being underneath the blanket - which I brushed off as if it was completely normal. That is, until it clicked.

_I never wake up with a lump underneath my blanket._

Screaming, my knee had jerked upward (though not very high) in an attempt to awaken whoever was underneath. The lump had moved and whatever was underneath poked their head out, still beneath the blanket, and was over my body, their face facing my own.

Len.

Not a surprise.

Well, maybe it had been one.

"Good morning," he had sang, nuzzling his head in my neck. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"N-NO!" I'd shouted and promptly returned to sleep.

At this rate, I'll probably be scarred for life.

Later, I found out it was around eleven o' clock. It was almost time for lunch, and I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. The cuffs around ankles (but not my wrists) disappeared for some reason, so I pulled myself up and cautiously looked around. If I wasn't careful, Len could burst out from the door and go a bit farther than last night. At the thought of that, a shiver ran down my spine.

Still, I was starving. As if on cue, my stomach growled (loudly). Seizing that opportunity to get off the bed and find the kitchen, I did so and was about to when my feet landed on something other than a floor. Skin.

I realized Len was kneeling on the floor with at first a worried expression but then utter relief. My eyes widened and I threw my legs off of him and back on the bed. Was he mad? Had he gone around the bend? Apparently so.

"What are you doing down there?!" I demanded, crossing my legs together into criss-cross-applesauce position. Instead of getting up like I expected, he stayed put and merely gazed at me as if _I _was insane.

"I thought you were sick, so I was praying," he protested.

"Sick? Why would I be sick?"

He shrugged, uncertain himself. "I don't know. Maybe it was the time of the -"

I slammed my foot on the side of his head repeatedly, attempting to knock that thought out of his mind. His face remained expressionless at my kicking, as if it felt like nothing. "You weirdo!" was all I could yell out. In my head, I could find a lot of words that described him. Perverted, rapist, stalker... Instead, I said a word that only children used? How pathetic...

He finally held up my ankle of the foot that was assaulting him and stared at me. My leg was raised skywards, since I was in gymnastics and was therefore flexible, and my nightgown revealed what was underneath. His eyes trailed over from my legs to it. My face turned beet-red as a result.

_Mother of God._

* * *

At breakfast, he was surprisingly silent. He set a plate with pancakes (huh, foreign food) with syrup spilled over it. It glistened in the light from the kitchen's ceiling lamp so I found myself resisting the urge to drool. He then plunked a fork and knife next to it. I was about to reach for it for myself but he grabbed my wrist from doing so, then slid in the seat behind me. He adjusted me into his lap so I'd face him. My legs were wrapped around him like I was begging for my dear life.

Perverted, perverted Len. I should have kicked him, I swear.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I yelled, my cheeks burning. "I can feed myself. I'm not a baby." He rolled his eyes and slipped his arms past my underarms for the fork and knife, beginning to slice them.

"Must I remind you that you have handcuffs?" he asked, piercing a piece of the pancake. He held it to my mouth, nearing the fork closer as time ticked past. "Ahh."

"N-no way!" I said in refusal, turning my head to the side. The pancake squished itself against my cheek as a result. Eww. He examined it for a moment before leaning his face toward it, making the spot on my cheek become warm.

Then, something wet met it. His tongue's saliva was lathering it lightly. I freaked out.

Literally.

I screamed hysterically, although it only seemed to increase his persistence. At the speed of light, he held me down on the table with his hands restraining my arms. (Still, I wasn't even capable of using them much).

Author's Note: A filler-chapter. So I'll stop here. :D Hoped you like the fan-service~ ohohoho. *runs off to the land of freedom*

(note: the plot isn't exactly developing yet, so for now you can just enjoy the fan-service until then. c:)


	3. His Covet

**Oh lord, there's 800+ visits on this story. And thirty reviews. (HALLELUJAH)**

**Again, I'm so very sorry for being such a late updater. It's amazing how this account gets more reviews. You silly little people. This is what I get for writing a very perverted and somewhat yandere of a Len, right?**

**Yeah, probably.**

**I still love you guys! :D R&R**

**I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. ; 3 ;**

**III: His Covet**

I couldn't distinguish the fact why I was still here. It was Monday, and Len had left to attend school. According to him, the excuse for my absence was that I had a fever. Which, I admit, was true. Somehow the day before, I had caught a cold and I was no longer capable of leaving my bed without assistance. Because I wasn't going to allow him to bring everything to me, I laid out all the necessary materials required for my well being. Such as my medicine I was supposed to take a few doses from, my thermometer to check my temperature every now and then, and a few magazines for entertainment as there was no TV in the room (courtesy of Len, who claimed I would somehow find a plan to escape by watching a show).

Part of me wondered if he was lonely. No one else lived in this house, not even his parents. I was sure that he wasn't an orphan or anything, because the word didn't spread around school about it. Besides, if he was an orphan wouldn't he have at least an adult in the house. Maybe an aunt or an elder cousin? Seeing as I never saw anyone in the house before, I supposed not.

I felt sympathy for the boy. I was a bit ashamed of that fact, but who wouldn't? Even though he practically molested me yesterday and the night before it, I couldn't bear to let him be alone. Then again, I wasn't even able to leave this place.

An idea popped in my head.

Maybe I could like, possibly visit him now and then if I leave.

But there was only one problem. I made some sort of vow that I wasn't to leave until he died. Which, was like fifty years from now? Maybe even more. I can't imagine staying with him that long.

I clutched my blanket. It was soft, and appeared to be hand-made. Although it was too warm to be even wearing that over, I didn't want to lose touch of it. It was far too delicate to even let go for a second. It was pleasant to the touch, and I had a feeling of nostalgia. It was strange, because I didn't even know Len before that. Yet I couldn't help but feel that I had this blanket before. Did past lives exist?

Sighing, I glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside me. Len was about to return home. My cheeks were terribly flushed from the fever, and even if I wasn't quite a say, _perverted _person I knew I looked more vulnerable that way. I had enough strange friends who watched too much anime to know. Even so, my hair was nappy and clung to my forehead.

It was so hot. I swiped the traces of the sweating fever off my forehead with my arm, whining softly to myself. Why did the blanket have to be so soft, why?

I heard the door open.

"I'm home," he called as he shut the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and as his footsteps neared the room panic rose back inside me, prompting me to pull the blanket closer around me.

At least I didn't have the cuffs. Wait, how was that a good thing? Stupid fever.

Like he said, he was home and popped into the room, looking around for a moment before his eyes caught the sight of me. Maybe I was simply hallucinating but I could have sworn there was pinkness spreading over his cheeks. I speculated whether or not he had feelings for me, or was it the fact I was cringing and blushing in the bed.

It was the fever. I totally looked vulnerable, I just knew it.

"No, no, no, no..." I whispered under my breath, as if straining not to let my voice crack. Then as expected, hurt took over his face once more. He stood by the doorway awkwardly, leaning against the wall and staring out the window. In an instant, regret swelled in my chest. I was about to apologize when he interrupted me.

"I love you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I said incredulously, my voice pitching up higher. I swallowed the lump down my throat, tightening my grip on the blanket. "Len-kun...?"

"It hurts," he continued, his face now entirely full of melancholy. He glanced over at me, his cerulean eyes filled with despair. "It - it hurts, Kagamine-san." I sat up on my bed, pushing aside the comfy blanket.

"Len-kun, I barely know you," I told him, forcing a smile as if to console him. It didn't. If anything, it just made things worse.

"Kagamine-san, I've known you my whole life," he responded quietly. "Yet... You don't remember me. I don't know why. It hurts me, to see a girl I loved so long not recognize me."

"Then why did you..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't say it. Fortunately he knew what I meant, because he gave me a sad upturn of the lips.

"I wanted you." His voice trembled. "So badly, it pained me. I wanted it all the pain to stop, for the hurt to go away. When you love someone, Kagamine-san, you'd do anything to get closer to them."

"I don't..." I shook my head, struggling to keep this all in.

"Kiss me," he suddenly said.

"Wha - Len -"

"Kiss me, Kagamine-san," he pleaded, now down on his knees. I watched as he crept closer to me, but I sat still. Was it pity for the poor soul? Or was I just too frightened to? He continued repeating it until I finally backed up, eventually getting to the corner of the bed. I was on the edge, he was right in front of me. I could see my reflection in his eyes.

"N-no."

Then, his character changed. Jealousy just burned in those once such pitiful eyes, and he angrily demanded, "Why? Why won't you kiss me, Kagamine-san?"

"I -" I began, but he cut me off by forcefully pressing his lips against mine. His hands on my shoulders, he knocked us to the ground and made his back land on the floor. My cry was muffled.

I was scared senseless.

His actions were unpredictable, and I couldn't tell what he was planning to do to me. As he continued to kiss me, his tongue battling with mine, he embraced me tightly. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the realization I was helpless. The bravery from yesterday disappeared.

I couldn't escape.

All of a sudden, there was a knife behind me. The flicker of doubt glimmering on it. He seemed to have had it all along. His eyes were now opened and he let go of me, a thin line of saliva between us.

"If I can't have you... Nobody can."

My eyes widened.

Then, out of options, I screamed, "NO!" I knocked the knife out of his hands, wrapping my arms around his neck. I sobbed, begging for him to spare me like the pitiful person I was. I was so fearful. The knife landed with a clatter. He appeared to be shocked, his eyes enlarged. Slowly, he returned the embrace. I closed my eyes, stroking his hair and combing it with my fingers.

I knew I was going to regret it someday...

But I told him I was going to say with him.

Was it for my life or was it for him?


	4. Where Have You Been

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**And, sorry for updating so late...**

_**Again.**_

**In other news, a friend of mine had these really strange thoughts when she read this.**

**"What if... in this story... Len knows who Rin is because he's her twin brother...?" /shock Do you know what Len has been doing to Rin for the last chapters? **

**"But that would be an interesting twist," she said to me with her eyebrows raised.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**(R&R)**

**IV: Where Have You Been**

The next morning, Len was by my side on the bed. We hadn't done anything after last night; we simply crawled into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Now, he had his arm snaked around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder - a comfortable position, I admitted. Every now and then, he whispered "I love you" to me, but I wouldn't respond in the very least. He didn't mind, or so it seemed, because he didn't glare in my direction or frown in the slightest. He just kept smiling widely, appearing to be satisfied with my mere presence.

Tuesday, I realized. Why wasn't he at school?

Like he read my mind, he suddenly spoke up. "I don't think I'm attending school today, Kagamine-san."

"Why?"

He shrugged like it was of very small consequence, then shyly peered up at me, his eyes timid. His voice was quiet, like he was straining to keep below a whisper, when he told me, "I caught your cold."

I barely reacted. "Oh."

It was fantastic that our school wasn't very strict. I mean, they didn't even question my absence or send a search. Speaking of which, what did Len tell them those days ago? When I'd first realized I was in Len's apartment, he merely said it was all taken care of. I asked him that next.

He was hesitant. "I just told them that you were really sick."

"What about my family? My older sister?" My parents always had an uncontrollable urge to travel. My older sister, Lily, was the only sensible one in our small family. I was just in the middle, I think.

"She didn't mind, really," he replied. _Nope, you are not sensible at all_. "She knew who I was, knew my intentions, and figured you'd might as well stay. She trusts me." Again with him knowing my life. I wished I could ask him, but he'd just refuse to tell me until the time was right. _When_ the time was _right_, I didn't know.

"Oh."

As though he was concerned, he lifted himself up a bit and cradled his face in the palms of his hand. "What's the matter?"

_Everything_, I wanted to say. Instead, I shook my head and said it was nothing. I didn't want to upset him, especially since he was in a good mood. One bad move and he'd be thrusting his hand under my shirt like he was digging through a popcorn bag at the movie theater. Len was a complicated person from what I've observed and seen. He could be the sweetest person ever, and could be crazy the next moment. Psychotic, maybe?

"I love you more than anything, anyone else in the entire world," Len confessed, burying his face to my neck, almost childlike. I opened my mouth to protest. His left leg knelt between the crevice of my legs, pressing deeper into the area between my stomach and my thighs. I winced, reaching up to shove him away. But he grabbed hold of my wrists, his emotionless eyes searching mine for a reaction. Anything to see if I'd continue. "You're mine, you know that right?"

I looked away. "I don't belong to anybody. I said I'd stay with you, but I personally think I don't belong to you. I'm not a property to be tossed away when you're finished, Len." A flicker of annoyance registered on his face.

"But I won't throw you away. Why would I throw away my favorite person in the entire world?" he demanded crossly.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I didn't say anything.

_Exactly_, I could hear him say in his mind. Len kissed me on the forehead, braiding his fingers through mine - an instant change of personality. _Crazy boy_, I wanted to tell him. _You're crazy. Insane. Messed up. _

"I'm only like this because of you," he quipped irreverently with a smirk.

_Because of you._

His hand squeezed my thigh. "It's your fault, Kagamine-san."

_My fault. _

He weaved his fingers through my hair. "You can't blame me."

Then he pulled his hands away, leaned in and melted his lips against my own. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, despite his bitter words. He coaxed my mouth to open, nibbling on my lower lip until it did, the tip of his tongue entering. It was reeling in all my senses. He grabbed handfuls of my hair, deepening the kiss, all in a lust-filled frenzy.

"Ha... ha..." _  
_

"You're so naughty, Kagamine-san," he breathed when he pulled away, our faces merely centimeters apart, his eyes glazed and half-closed. He was slightly smiling. "You like it, don't you?"

"_No_," I denied, shaking my head weakly. My face was reddening and I could hardly breathe. "_No_," I continued to insist.

"I'll let you go to school tomorrow," Len bargained, another smile splitting his features, "if only you'll admit you liked it."

"No." I shook my head again. "No way."

His fingers, spider-like, crawled across my right leg. They lifted my red plaid skirt up, threatening to cross. Heat rose between my thighs. "Sure?"

"_Len_," I whined, dropping the honorific. I thrust my hands over to where his currently resided, grasping onto them and shaking my head once more. "Don't."

"Come on, tell me you liked it," he continued. "I won't tell anybody."

I obliged, my arms limping. "I liked it," I muttered with my teeth clenched.

He dropped the hem of my skirt, steering his hands away. "Good girl."

I'm ashamed, even to this day, to say that somewhere in the darkest part of my body, that I did like it. I didn't ever experience things like this before in my life, and I wasn't prepared. Instead of thinking about this, I refused to meet his gaze and embarrassingly glared at the wall.

I sensed that he smirked, because he embraced me and said, "I'll do things to you that'll make you mine forever, Kagamine-san."

ღ

He kept his promise.

We attended school the next day, only he kept a protective arm around me. All eyes were on us when we entered the building and the crowd parted, separating to either side of the hallway. Seeing this, I swallowed the lump down my throat, sweat forming beads on the back of my neck. I lowered my gaze on the floor, and Len seemed to notice that I wasn't comfortable with the attention because he led me away. Along the way, I heard whispers that certainly weren't friendly in the least.

Great.

I didn't like standing out. I just wanted to blend in with the crowd. But when you come into the school with the most popular student, who's clinging on to you, by the way, you're not exactly an average person in their book.

Len held my hand, giving me a soft smile. I didn't smile back.

"Rin-chan?"

I looked up, and in front of us was Piko Utatane. I felt Len tense up beside me.

* * *

**TO THE LAND OF FREEDOM.**

**Again.**

**Until my guilt brings me to update again.**


End file.
